


Wait for me

by panwithaplan7



Series: Voltron One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Hadestown, Gay Keith (Voltron), Inspired by Hadestown, M/M, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwithaplan7/pseuds/panwithaplan7
Summary: When Pidge, Lance and Hunk saw the poster "Hadestown but make it gay!" they were never expecting what would happen.(Sorry, I suck at summaries.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I have no idea how college musical productions work so if anything is incorrect, let me know.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge were walking through the courtyard of their college when they noticed the numerous posters around them. Pidge stepped close to them and read one of them aloud. "Hadestown but make it gay! Info meeting this Friday at 6pm." The three looked at each other excitedly and started talking about it. "What do you think they meant by 'but make it gay'" Lance questioned. Pidge smirked and said "I think that means it's going to be gay." Lance looked at her indignantly and started arguing with Pidge. Hunk sighed, mumbled "I'm too old for this shit." and went over to break it up.

The days leading up to the info meeting were filled with chatter about the musical. When the day finally arrived everybody was either auditioning or tired of hearing about it. 

The director had everyone auditioning sit in chairs as they arrived. Lance, Pidge and Hunk were sitting next to each other and everything was calm until a certain person walk in. "Oh my god, why the hell is mullet here!" Pidge and Hunk looked at each other, groaned and said "don't do anything stupid." Lance gasped in outrage and yelled "come on! I expected this from Pidge, but Hunk! I thought you were better than that." Hunk at least had the decency to look guilty when he said "sorry man, it's just that you tend to overreact about anything that has to do with Keith." Pidge nodded and patted Lance's shoulder. "Don't worry, i'm sure you'll get over your crush on him soon." Lance gaped at them and was about to yell when someone cleared their throat. All three looked up to see the director and everyone in the room staring at them. They blushed and muttered apologies before sinking lower into their seats.

The director, Coran, nodded and said cheerfully "Now that everyone is quiet, I can begin explaining. I'm sure some of you were confused by the posters." At those words, many of the students nodded. Coran smiled before continuing. "We had already chosen Hadestown as this years musical when we were approached by our schools GSA. They asked if we would be able to make the main relationship gay. We agreed, obviously, so we had to change a few things. First off, Eurydice is now Eurydias who uses he/him pronouns. Secondly, we are hoping to find someone who is able to hit most of the notes but if some have to be lowered we understand. This is the only character that we will be changing." Coran finished up with briefing them before passing out packets with the information. He then told them what was required for the auditioning before sending them off with a cheerful "Have fun and good luck!"

A nerve wracking week later the day had arrived. The day of the cast list being poster. Everyone hovered around the bulletin board waiting for Coran to be done teaching his class and post the results. Finally, Coran walked up and stapled it to the board. Everyone rushed forward to read the paper. On the paper, it said.....

**Thank you to everyone for auditioning! The first cast meeting will be next Wednesday at 5pm.**

**Eurydias: Keith Kogane**

**Orpheus: Lance McClain**

**Persephone: Pidge Holt**

**Hades: Hunk Garret**

**Hermes: Takashi Shirogane**

**Fate One: Allura Taylor**

**Fate Two: Romelle Baker**

**Fate Three: Acxa Bataan**

**Ensemble: Zethrid Hasson, Bandor Baker, Ezor Cuddy**

The crowd swarmed toward Lance, Hunk and Pidge so that they could congratulate the three. After about ten minutes of this the crowd had dispersed, leaving just the three of them. They had stayed to talk about the musical when they saw two figures running towards them. Lance groaned when he saw who it was. Keith looked at the list, cried out "yes!" and looked back towards Shiro. "I got Eurydias!" Shiro smiled at him and gave him a high-five before looking at the list for himself. "I got Hermes!" They both cheered, hugged and walked off. "Oh God, I can't believe I have to pretend to be in love with Keith." Lance hissed. Pidge scoffed and mumbled "Like you aren't in love with him in real life." Lance looked to Pidge and shrieked "What did you say?!" "I said 'did that just occur to you'" Pidge snarked. Lance groaned and got up to head to his next class.

_**Lance's POV** _

I have never been more exhausted than I have in these past couples weeks. Don't get me wrong, it has been so much fun but I didn't know how much work it would be. The first read through we did just cemented that fact when I realized that their was 40 songs in the musical! That was also the first time that I had heard Keith's range and I was super impressed (I'll never tell him that).

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone say my name. I looked over to see Keith looking at me. "Sorry, what did you say?"I asked. Keith sniggered and nodded. "I was trying to tell you that they want to practice something with just Pidge right now." I nodded and sat down, jumping when I felt Keith sit down next to me. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Sitting down?" Keith answered. "Yeah, I know that! **Why** are you sitting next to me?" "Oh. I just thought that we should try to get to know each other." Keith mumbled. I blushed and nodded. "What are you afraid of?" I blurted. Keith thought for a second before saying "getting shots." I burst out laughing. "Dude, seriously? Only babies are scared of those." Keith glared at me and mumbled "What's your fear then." I blushed before saying "Barnacles." Keith laughed and asked "Is that supposed to be better than shots?" I shoved him before declaring "Barnacles are terrifying! Did you know that there were so many barnacles on a whale once that they covered blowhole and the whale died! A whole whale!" Keith started laughing before patting me on the shoulder and said, condescendingly might I add, "ok Lance."

If you could believe it, that conversation allowed for me to get much closer to Keith. We started to talk more and became much closer. I learned that his favorite animal was a hippo, that he was allergic to strawberries and that he was majoring in dance. Our "rivalry" turned into a friendship and I'm really hoping it can turn into more.

**_3rd POV_ **

It was the last night of the show and everyone was buzzing with nerves and excitement. Keith and Lance were talking to each other, trying to stay distracted. They had gotten around to talking about what their favorite song from Hadestown when it was time to start the show. They told each other to "break a leg." before parting ways.

Two hours later, the cast had just finished taking their final bow and were all in various stages of changing. Keith and Lance had already finished changing and were waiting for everybody outside. Lance shuffled his feet before blurting "Would you like to go out sometime?" Keith looked at Lance in shock as Lance kept talking. "I really like you and I just wanted you now in case you said no because I wouldn't know how to act around you then. So, yeah." Lance trailed off while looking at the ground. "That sounds really nice Lance." Keith said. "Oh!" Lance exclaimed. Keith sniggered and sounds "Yeah, oh. Where do you think we should go?" The two continued to make plans until the rest of the group arrived and they headed out. And who's to say that Keith and Lance weren't holding hands all the way there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request, tell me in the comments. (No smut though.)


End file.
